Grown Up Games
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: What fun can happen when Danny and Lindsay head to the broom closet. Oneshot. 7th in Locker room loving series.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything. Seriously, how depressing is that.

* * *

"Montana get your cute butt out here."

"Hold on." Lindsay said looking under the bed as Danny walked back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my shoe."

"If you make us late, Mac is going to kill us."

"Puh-lease if anyone is the cause for us being late it would be you."

"I'm not the one who currently has their head under the bed looking for a shoe."

"But, you're the one that decided to join me in the shower this morning which put me way behind schedule. Normally I would of had time to search for the missing shoe without someone nagging me that we are going to be late."

"Can't you just put on another shoe?"

"No, because I planned my whole outfit around the shoes."

"Linds-"

"A-ha found it." Lindsay said holding the shoe up in the air.

"Good, now can you stop doing your victory dance and put it on?" Lindsay put the shoe on and the two went to leave the apartment.

"So, you really think I have a cute butt?"

"Yes, now come on." Danny said shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Thanks Flack." Lindsay said taking the list of suspects from him.

"No problem." Flack turned to leave.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Flack turned back around.

"When are you going to ask Stella out?"

"Excuse me, what?" He managed to choke out.

"You heard me, when are you going to ask her out, I know you like her, and I think you would make a cute couple."

"I am not having this conversation with you." He said turning towards the door.

"So you do like her."

"Good-bye Monroe." Flack said passing Danny on his way out.

"Why does he look like he has just seen a ghost?"

"I asked him when he was going to ask Stella out."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Since they obviously have feeling for each other."

"They do not."

"Yeah, actually they do."

"Trust me he is my best friend I would now."

"Just how you weren't able to see that Mac and Peyton were dating, which clearly tells me to trust your judgment." Lindsay replied sarcastically.

"But-"

"Drop it. I need to get back to work." Danny sat down at his desk and opened a case file while Lindsay flipped through the list of suspects. However, Danny soon became bored of this and started drumming his fingers on the table. Lindsay tried to ignore him, but when he began humming, she couldn't take it any longer.

"You're distracting me." Lindsay said not looking up from her work.

"It is your fault."

"How do I have anything to do with your how small your attention span is?"

"You decided to wear your lowest cut top today, and expected no reaction?"

"I wore this shirt because it looked cute with my shoes, and somebody should be able to control themselves while we are at work."

"You are playing dirty Montana; you know I love that shirt."

"I am not playing, now get back to work." Danny stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I can fully appreciate you in that shirt."

"Danny, were at work."

"So, that has never stopped us before,"

"Flack is waiting for me to finish looking through the suspects."

"I will be quick."

"Just what every girl wants to hear."

"You're killing me here Linds."

"Fine." Lindsay said allowing him to lead her out into the hallway towards the broom closet. However when Danny opened the door he was surprised to find Stella and Flack making out like a couple of teenagers, not unlike what he was about to do to Lindsay.

"Uh hey guys." Stella said buttoning up her shirt.

"Hey Stella, how could you not of told me about you two." Lindsay said pulling her out of the closet.

"We wanted to keep it a secret."

"So you decided to make out in the broom closet and not lock the door, because why would anybody ever need to go in here." Lindsay replied sarcastically.

"I told you it locked." Stella told Flack.

"I couldn't find it."

"Wait, why would you know it locked?"

"I could never think of a reason." Lindsay said glancing at Danny.

"And I told you we needed to find somewhere else." Stella said looking back at Flack.

"Thanks guys, you interrupt us so that I can get harassed." Mac and Hawkes walked up to the group.

"I am so glad I pay you all to stand around and talk." Mac said. A chorus of "sorry" was heard around the group. "What are you all talking about anyway?"

"Stella, you want to share with the class?" Lindsay said enjoying the power she held over her two friends. It was payback for them walking in on her and Danny making out in the locker room, and teasing them mercilessly for the next few weeks.

"Not really."

"Would you like me to share? I mean I would be more than happy to tell everyone." Danny laughed as he saw a small smirk playing on his girlfriend's lips.

"That's okay, maybe Flack wants to." Stella said.

"No way!" Flack said backing up.

"Were you two just caught making out in the closet?" Hawkes asked and immediately knew his answer when they both started to blush.

"I think you owe me 20 bucks." Mac said holding his hand out in front of Hawkes.

"How did you know, even Lindsay just found out." Stella said.

"Well we kind of figured it was only a matter of time before you two started dating, but the lipstick on Flacks mouth is what gave it away." Hawkes said.

"We were interrupted." Stella said as Flack wiped the lipstick off his face.

"Okay, I think it is time we all went back to work." Mac said, and the group dispersed.

"We will just have to play our grown up games tonight when we get home." Lindsay said pinching his butt and walking off. Danny stood in shock before catching up with her and intertwining their hands.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long since I last posted. Please R&R.


End file.
